Where Did I Go Right?
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Lilly McBain finds out that her father died, so she goes to Llanview and decides to stay, and of course, with the watchful eye of her Uncle John. Sucky summary! Re-written. Rated T for language. R&R peeps!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, people! It's just me! I decided to re-do this One Life to Live story, because there will be some things from the other one,and yes, it's still a James/OC. Why? Because I -heart- him! I've been watching it a lot recently, and I'm not going along with some of the story lines, I might throw a few in there, but I'm going to wing it anyway. We'll see what happens. And a little warning, I'm a bit of a potty mouth, so yeah, this story is full of cussing, but if you're not into that sort of thing, then don't read it, thank you. Holy rusted metal, Batman... James Ford is a freaking HOTTIE! I mean... WOW!

P.S. I own NOTHING from One Life to Live... just my OC's! Thanks! Although... can I own James? No? Alright fine then... yeah, I own NOTHING! LOL!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Lilly McBain just got home after her doctor's appointment and saw a Chevy Tahoe parked in front of the house. _"Who's at my house?"_ she thought to herself, getting out of her silver Dodge Avenger. She walked inside and saw her step-father Vince, her mother Katey, and her step-sister Chloe, in the livingroom with her uncle. "Uh, hey, Uncle John... what are you doing here?" he didn't say anything he just looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, Honey." Katey gave her a weak smile. "How was your appointment?"

"Fine... everything's fine."

"Good, come in here, and sit down." Katey suggested, then Lilly sat next to Chloe, who was playing on her cell phone.

"Lil." John started. "There's a reason why I'm here and it's because... something happened."

"Okay, what?" she asked, not knowing where he was going with this or what it was about.

"Paul... got into some trouble with bad people and he was killed yesterday morning." Lilly's eyes started welling up and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Your father." Katey took a deep breath. "Had a will drawn up and that means, you will get everything."

Lilly raised her eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Yes." Katey nodded.

"So, who killed my dad?" Lilly looked over at John. "Who did it?"

"Well." he started. "It's under investigation right now. We do have a couple of suspects, but nothing solid yet." she just nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Lilly, I will do everything in my power to find out who did this to my brother." John said, with a warm smile. "I promise you."

"I know you will." she nodded again, then wiped her tears away.

"I have to get going... to get everything started for his funeral, I just wanted to tell you in person." Lilly looked up at John as he stood to his feet. "But I'll meet you in Llanview, Kiddo."

Lilly got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Uncle John."

"You're welcome." he started walking to the door. "See you soon." then he walked out of the house.

Katey took a deep breath. "Lilly, in your fathers will." she sat down next to Vince. "He specifically stated, that he wants to be buried in Llanview, Pennsylvania." Lilly nodded, trying not to cry. "And we'll be leaving tonight."

"I'll, uh." Lilly stood up. "Start packing." then she walked upstairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door.

"I should go talk to her."

"No, Kate." Vince shook his head. "You know she'll just shut down and her being emotional, won't help, just let her deal with this her own way."

"Okay." she nodded, then looked over at Chloe. "How 'bout you go pack too."

Chloe stood up and gave them a half-ass salute. "Aye, aye... Captians!" she rolled her eyes, then she went up to her room.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lilly was in her room, looking at old pictures of her father. She just couldn't believe it, because she just seen him a few months ago, before he moved to Llanview with her Uncle John. She just wishes that she talked to him more and now she can't. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, and Lilly wiped the tears from her face. "Come in." it opened, then she looked up, and frowned. "I don't have time for this, Zack... what do you want?"

"Chloe told me about your dad and I'm sorry."

She gave him a funny look. "Yeah, thanks."

"Okay." Zack shut the door and went up to her. "I get that we're not together anymore, but I'm here for you."

"Riiiiiight." Lilly rolled her eyes. "And you'll just use my vulnerability to get me into bed, just like you did to my best friend, when her grandma died."

"I already told you that I was sorry for sleeping with Jenna."

"You know what?" Lilly got into his face. "It ain't happening and I don't want you here, so get the fuck out of my room, and out of my house... just leave."

"You think I'm trying to get you into bed? That's not why I'm here." he put his hand on her stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Lilly knocked his hand away. "It don't matter why you're here, I don't care... just LEAVE."

Zack stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Fine." he walked over to open the door. "But one day, you'll need me."

"I highly doubt it." she glared at him, then he just shook his head, and walked out of her room. "Punk ass bitch." she muttered and seconds later, her phone rang. She grabbed it off of her bed and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Girl... are we gonna hang out tonight?"

"Oh, shit." Lilly smacked her head. "I forgot, I'm sorry, Ashley. I won't be able to."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I got back from my doctors appointment, my Uncle John was there, and he told us that my dad was killed."

"Oh, no, Lilly, I'm sorry... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just packing right now. We're leaving tonight to Pennsylvania."

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know."

"I will, Ash... thanks, bye."

"Bye." Ashley told her, then Lilly hung up her phone, and finished packing.

* * *

Later that night, the whole family was sitting at the terminal, waiting to get on the plane, Katey got up, and sat down next to Lilly. "Should you be drinking _that_ right now?"

"Mom." Lilly groaned. "Coffee isn't going to hurt, besides, how often do I get to have these?"

"I suppose you're right... how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, until I see Dad." Lilly paused. "What do you think he left me in his will?"

"I don't know, but you'll find out, when we talk to his lawyer."

"That's just... awesome." Lilly groaned, swishing her coffee cup around. "Can't wait."

"Flight number five-thirty-six to Philadelphia is now boarding. Please have your tickets and photo ID's ready, thank you." is what everyone heard over the intercom.

Lilly and Katey got up first and headed towards the door, then Vince got up, and looked down at Chloe, who was just sitting there, on her cell phone. "Come on... we have to get on the plane."

"I don't understand why I gotta go." Chloe whined. "He ain't my father."

"Chloe." Vince sighed. "You're going to support your sister."

"_Step_-sister." she corrected him. "I can't believe you're making me leave North Carolina and my friends... for _this_." she stood up. "You could have left me with Mom."

"Chloe." Vince warned. "Stop being a spoiled brat and get your ass on that plane."

"Whatever." she scoffed, walking away. "I'll call Mom and she'll pick me up."

...

Within forty minutes, all the passengers were on the plane, and it was up in the air. As Katey was reading her magazine, she glanced over at Lilly, who had her eyes closed, and she was taking deep breaths. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Just trying to make it through this flight without getting sick."

Katey lightly squeezed Lilly's arm. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, Ma... I hope so."

* * *

A/N: Okay, peoples! There is chapter one! I hope you liked it, all re-written and whatnot, because I enjoy writing it, as well as my other stories. Mainly though... if I hadn't said it before, I'll be glad to say it again, but yes, I FREAKING -heart- JAMES FORD! Haha! Enjoy peeps! And don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, wait... hold it a second. I've decided to make this story a little more interesting. Like for instance, Cole isn't in jail yet, Eli is still roaming around, and Eddie Ford is running a muck. All the events that occurred, is _all jumbled_ and _all __mixed up_. It's the way I wanted it to be and you'll see. But yeah, I know that it's not with the storyline and junk, well, since this is fanfiction, I've decided to do it like this. I promise you, it'll all make sense within time... just give it a chance. Thanks, peeps!

* * *

...Chapter 2...

An hour and a half later, the plane landed in Philadelphia. They got their luggage and rented a car, then Vince drove straight to Llanview. "Oh, Dad." Chloe said, in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"I sent a text to Mom and she's coming to pick me up tomorrow."

"Why?" Katey asked.

"Well, it's very simple... this whole trip has nothing to do with me, but Dad dragged me along anyway, and for what? I'm gonna miss school and my friends."

Lilly scoffed. "You're whining and crying that you're going to miss school? Yeah, I'll believe it when your grades are better than a D."

"Shut up, Lilly... what's your excuse?"

"I don't have an excuse, but actually, since you asked, I graduated early, and now I'm doing a bunch of online college classes... but either way, all my grades were A's and B's."

"What the fuck ever."

"Hey!" both Vince and Katey yelled at the same time.

"Watch your mouth, Chloe." Vince said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "And knock it off." she just frowned, turning her iPod back on, crossing her arms over her chest, and pouting. Lilly just sat there with a grin on her face as she was turning on her laptop.

...

"Alright, we're here." Vince announced, putting the car in park. "We'll be staying at the Angel Square Hotel."

"Can I please, for the love of God... can I have my own room?"

"Chloe, don't be silly." Katey got out of the car. "Your father and I are sharing a room and you're sharing a room with Lilly."

"Ugh!" Chloe groaned. "I'd rather sleep in a dumpster."

"Yeah, go for it." Lilly nodded, getting out of the car. "Then I won't have to worry about you waking me up and I'll have the whole room by myself. So go ahead, sleep in a dumpster, I don't care." Chloe just glared at her, then walked away. "Fucking brat." Lilly muttered.

...

After they all got settled into their rooms, Lilly was almost out the door, when Katey stopped her. "Hold it."

"What?" she turned around, clutching her laptop case.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk." Lilly shrugged.

"It's dark outside and I really don't want you going alone."

"Well, Mom, there's no use asking the spoiled brat, since she don't care about anyone but herself."

"Lilly, be nice."

"Hey, I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't true and you and both know... it's true." Katey just shook her head. "Look, Ma, I have my phone and if anything happens, you'll be the first to know." she took a deep breath. "Okay, and I'll make sure Uncle John is with me or something."

"Alright." Katey smiled. "Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Lilly waved her arm, before walking out the door.

"Kate." Vince walked up to her. "Should Lilly be wondering around in a strange place in her _condition_?"

"It's not a condition and Lilly is almost eighteen. She just told me, she's going to hang out with John, so I believe, she'll be fine."

"Okay." Vince nodded. "If you say so."

* * *

Lilly had walked around the town for about a half an hour, then after she walked into the police station, she went up to the front desk, and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" Lilly read her name tag. "Lydia?"

"Yes?" she looked up from the computer. "How can I help you?"

"Is Detective McBain here?"

"Yes, but he's in his office, talking to someone, getting a statement." Lydia paused. "You're welcome to have a seat over by his door."

"Okay." Lilly nodded. "Thank you." then she walked over to the chairs, sat down, and pulled out her laptop. About five minutes later, Lilly noticed a guy zip right by her to the door. "Um... John's busy." she said, not looking up.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's what I was told."

"Oh... who are you?"

"I'm Lilly." she finally looked up and saw the cutest guy, she's ever seen.

"Like the flower?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, you're new here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kinda sorta, but not really."

"_Kinda sorta but not really_." he chuckled. "What does that even mean?"

"I'm not really sure." she shrugged.

He smiled at her, holding out his hand. "I'm James."

She shook it, smiling back. "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly the door opened, then both of them heard "James, what are you doing with my niece?"

"What?" he quickly let go of Lilly's hand and raised his eyebrow. "You're niece?"

John crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, my niece... what are you doing here?"

Lilly noticed the look on John's face and put her laptop on the other chair, then stood in between them. "It's okay, Uncle John, we were just talking."

"Talking, huh? Okay, well... you still haven't answered my question as to why you're here, James."

"I'm here to talk to you about Eddie."

"I already talked to John about him."

James looked over. "Oh, hey, Bobby."

"Yeah." John nodded. "Ford gave me a statement." a few seconds later, Ford gave John a look, then nodded towards the girl standing in front of James. "Oh, right." John rolled his eyes. "This is my niece Lilly... Paul's daughter."

"Oh, you're Paul's daughter." Lilly looked at Ford and nodded. "He was a good guy and he talked about you all the time."

"Oh." she nodded again, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay." John said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll talk to you boys later." he grabbed Lilly's arm, pulling her towards his office.

"Bye." she reached over and grabbed her laptop, then smiled at James. John groaned as her and him went inside, then he shut the door behind him.

Ford shook his head. "You can wipe that silly grin off your face."

"What?" James said, innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"First of all - no. Second of all - it's John's niece. And third - what about Starr?"

"I don't know, Bobby." James sighed, sitting in the chair. "One minute she wants me and the next, she wants Cole or she talks about him all the time, and it's a little hard when they live together."

"Maybe... you should just let her go and move on. I mean, they have a child together, do you want to be the guy that comes in between a family?"

James looked at Ford incredulously. "Who are you and what did you do to my brother?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since when." James chuckled. "Do you have words of wisdom? It's so... not you, because you're the 'wham-bam-thank you- ma'am' type."

"Very funny, Smart ass." Ford sighed. "I guess, I've changed, ever since I've been trying to get back with Langston... I just see things differently."

James laughed as he stood to his feet. "Riiiiiight." then he smacked Ford on his shoulder. "Let's go grab a bite to eat, because I'm starved." then they left the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

"I'm so glad you made it, Lilly." John said, sitting down in his seat. "Where are you staying at?"

"Vince, Mom, Chloe, and I are staying at the Angel Square Hotel." she looked down. "But I really don't want to stay there."

"Why not?"

Lilly looked back up. "Because of Chloe's bitchy ass. I have to share a room with her."

John chuckled. "I may have a solution to your problem."

"What solution?"

"Well." John went into his desk and pulled out a set of keys, then put them in front of Lilly. "One of the things that Paul left you in his will, was his apartment. He lived in the same building as me, but I'm on the seventh floor and he was on the fifth. It's all yours, if you want it... I mean, everything is paid for."

"But... I know there's a _but_ in there."

"_But_." he nodded. "The only thing is, it'll have to be in my name, until you turn eighteen."

"That's not bad, it's only a month and a half away." she grabbed the keys. "Okay, cool... when can we go check it out?"

"After I put some information into the computer, then we'll go."

Lilly opened her laptop. "Alrighty, then."

...

"Here we are." John opened the door to Paul's apartment, then both of them walked in as he turned on the lights.

"This is nice." Lilly said, looking around.

"Yeah, it's a three bedroom - two bath."

"Cool." she nodded. "I'll take it... wait." she paused, sitting on the couch. "My mom isn't going to let me move here."

"Well." John sighed, sitting next to her. "You're almost eighteen and you'll be old enough to make your own decisions, but I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Please, Uncle John, I need a change of scenery, and I need to start off fresh."

"Okay, okay." he nodded. "I'll talk to her... do you want to stay here tonight?" she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I mean, if you're not ready yet, that's fine... you can crash at my place. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Lilly... it's fine."

"Okay, then." she nodded, then both of them left Paul's apartment, and went up to the seventh floor.

* * *

"Where is she, Vince?" Katey panicked. "She's not answering her phone."

"You told me earlier that she'd be fine."

"Well, she's not fine if she's not answering her phone."

"Kate." Vince started. "Regardless what we say or think, she's a big girl, and she can take care of herself."

"That may be true, but right now, she's vulnerable and emotional, and it's getting really late." a minute later, Katey's phone rang, then she picked it up, and pressed the speakerphone button. "Lilly?"

"No, sorry, not Lilly."

"Hey, John." Vince greeted him. "Where _is_ Lilly?"

"She's with me at my place and she fell asleep... I just wanted to let you two know, so you didn't worry."

Katey let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, John... we should all meet up for breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds good. When I wake up, I'll text you with the place. See you then." John told them, then hung up.

Vince gave Katey that 'I-told-you-so' look and she groaned. "Alright, fine." she put her phone on the night stand. "You were right."

"What?" he put his hand to his ear. "Could you say that again? I didn't quite here you... I was what?"

Katey laughed, then hit him with the pillow. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

It was after midnight and James couldn't sleep. He'd toss and turn or count sheep, but _nothing_ seemed to work for him. A few minutes later, his phone rang. He grabbed it and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh." he frowned, wishing it was someone else. "Hey, Starr."

"Are you busy right now?"

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"Well... Cole and Hope is spending the night at Marty's, so that means we have the apartment to ourselves."

An image of Lilly popped into his head, then he took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check... I have an early class in the morning, so I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Oh, okay." Starr said, sounding disappointed. "I'll just see you tomorrow then... bye James."

"Bye, Starr." he told her, then hung up his phone, and he stared at the ceiling, thinking about Lilly.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, peeps this is a _short_ chapter. Actually, all of this was supposed to be in chapter 2, but I forgot to add it there. Well, just think of it as a filler chapter. Yeah, that works. But enjoy it anyway and don't forget to R&R! Next one will be longer... Scouts Honor!


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

The next morning, John and Lilly sat down at their table at the diner and stared at the menu, then John cleared his throat. "Natalie's meeting us here."

Lilly glanced up. "Oh, yeah... I forgot about her. Dad told me a few months ago, that she's pregnant."

"Yeah, she is." John nodded, proudly.

"Well, congrats."

"Thank you... I mean, we're both excited for this baby."

"I bet." Lilly smiled. "And I'm happy for you. I know you'll be a good father."

"Thanks, Lil."

"Hey, John."

He stood up and smiled. "Natalie." he gave her a hug, then she sat down, followed by John. "This is my niece Lilly."

"Hello." she held out her hand. "I'm Natalie."

Lilly shook it and let go. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry about Paul, he was a good guy."

"Yeah." Lilly nodded, then went back to looking at the menu.

"So." Natalie started, breaking the awkward silence. "Who else are we meeting for breakfast?"

"My mom, step-dad, and step-bitchy-sister." Lilly said, turning the page. "And when you meet her, you'll see why she's bitchy." suddenly, all three of them walked up and Lilly looked up. "Hello, Fam." she scooted over in her seat. "This is Uncle John's girlfriend Natalie... Natalie, this is my mom Katey, step-dad Vince, and the spoiled brat permanently attached to her cell phone is the step-sister Chloe."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Natalie smiled.

Chloe glared at Lilly for a few seconds, before Katey nudged her to sit down, so her and Vince could sit down. "So." Katey started. "When's Paul's funeral?"

"Friday sounds good to me." Lilly nodded. "In 2 days."

"Yeah." John agreed. "Friday's good, but we'll go over the details tomorrow, because right now, we eat."

...

A little bit later, it was just Katey, John, and Lilly at the table. Natalie left to her mothers, and Vince took Chloe back to the hotel, because all she was doing was complaining the whole time. "Katey." John cleared his throat. "There's something Lilly and I need to talk to you about."

"Okay." she took a sip of her coffee. "What is it?"

"One of the things in Paul's will, that he left for Lilly was his apartment, and..."

"I want to move in."

Katey looked at Lilly, surprised. "You want to move here? In Llanview?

"Yeah, I mean, I can transfer my credits over, and go to college here." Lilly sighed. "Mom, I just want to start off fresh and I already have a place to stay, plus I'll be safe since Uncle John lives in the same building."

Katey gave her a look. "What about..."

"It'll be fine." Lilly quickly cut her off.

"Okay, what about rent? You don't even have a job right now."

"I can get one, but Dad's apartment is paid for."

"Is that true, John?"

"Yeah... the rent, utilities, water." he nodded. "Everything."

Katey took a deep breath. "If it's really what you want to do, then it's fine with me."

"Thanks, Mom." Lilly took a sip of her Pepsi. "But I'm gonna have to go back home to pack my stuff, before Chloe gets a hold of my things."

"Don't worry about it." Katey waved her hand. "I'll call up Vince's brothers to pack it all up and move it here for you."

"That works for me, Mom... thanks."

"You're welcome, Honey." Katey smiled. "So, everything with Paul's funeral is good to go, right?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "But Lil and I will head to the funeral parlor to pick out the rest of it."

"Can we do it after I change my clothes?" Lilly asked, eating a grape. "I'll need an hour. Just pick me up at the hotel."

"That's fine." John nodded. "I need to head over to the station anyway, just call me when you're finished."

"That works." then suddenly, Lilly saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over, smiled a little, and froze.

"Hello there, John."

"James." he nodded. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing... just came to get some coffee."

Katey noticed Lilly and James staring at each other, then held out her hand, snapping them out of their daze. "Hello, I'm Katey... Lilly's mother."

"I'm James." he shook her hand, then let go. "It's nice to meet you." his eyes darted to Lilly. "You gonna be busy later?"

"I'm not sure... me and Uncle John have to go to the funeral place."

"Oh, okay." James nodded. "I guess I'll see you some other time." then he winked at her before he walked away to the coffee machine.

John noticed the look on Lilly's face and before he could say anything, Katey beat him to it. "He sure is a cutie."

"Uh-huh." Lilly nodded, then saw the annoyed look on John's face. "What?"

"The answer is no."

Lilly smiled a little, thinking it was cute that he was protecting her from the boys, then she nodded. "Okay, Uncle John... sure."

Katey chuckled, then stood up. "Let's get going, Lilly."

"Yep." she stood up too. "Okay, Uncle John, see you in a hour."

"Alright, Kiddo." he nodded. "See ya." then Lilly and Katey left the restaurant and went to the hotel.

* * *

After being at the funeral parlor for two hours, John helped Lilly take all of her luggage to Paul's apartment, plus they picked up some necessities and whatever else she needed for her as well. While John went back to the station, Lilly stayed, playing on her laptop, and watching TV.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. Lilly got up and looked through the peep hole, and opened the door with a frown. "What the hell do you want, Chloe? More importantly, how did you know where I was?"

Chloe chuckled, pushing right passed her, walking inside. "_Your_ Uncle John told me." she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "We need to talk."

Lilly barely shut the door and groaned. "What now?"

"Well, since you're not gonna live in North Carolina anymore, and you'll be living here in this hell hole, there's something you should know."

Lilly put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, what?"

...

James just got out of the shower and put on a pair of boxers and jeans, when his phone rang. He picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, is everything okay? You were quiet in class."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Starr... I'm just." he paused, as he heard yelling coming from across the hall. "Hey, let me call you back." he said, looking through his drawers for a t-shirt.

"Are we still meeting in the library?"

"Uh.." the yelling got louder and suddenly it stopped. "I'll see you later, Starr." he quickly hung up his phone, tossing it on his bed. He put on the shirt as he headed out the door. James realized that the yelling was coming from Paul's apartment, because he saw the door slightly open, and slowly went inside. "Hello?" he was taken aback. "Lilly? What's wrong?" he shut the door. "Who was yelling?"

"That would be me and my whore of a step-sister."

"What?"

Lilly stood up and leaned against the back of the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, before she had her mom pick her up, to take her back to North Carolina, the little bitch had to let me know about what was going on between her and my ex." Lilly took a deep breath. "Before he cheated on me with one of my best friends, he was messing around with Chloe, more than once, and honestly, I'm not surprised."

James got closer to Lilly and reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, Lilly, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah, beat the shit out of my ex."

"I can do that." James chuckled, then grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the couch. "So, what are you doing in Paul's apartment?"

"It's mine now... Uncle John told me that Dad left it to me in his will and it works out perfectly, because I do not want to go back to North Carolina, so I'm moving in."

James raised his eyebrow. "Really? For good?"

"Yeah, plus I need a change of scenery."

"Awesome." James smiled. "That means, you'll be living right across the hall from Bobby and me."

"That's cool. It's nice to know someone, especially if I needed some help."

"Yeah, just hollar or call me and I'll be right there for you."

Lilly smiled. "Thank you, James."

"No problem." he smiled back, then leaned in closer to her. "How 'bout I take you to get some ice cream? It'll make you feel better."

"Sure." she nodded, then James stood up and grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her to her feet. She reached over and grabbed her other purse with her free hand. "I'm ready."

"Well, then... our ice cream awaits." then both of them walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Langston, he said that he'd meet me at the library... but that was an hour ago."

"Starr, just calm down. Maybe, I don't know... something came up that he had to take care of."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe, John needed him for some more questioning about Eddie, because John was talking to Ford last night."

Starr sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Go surprise him at home or something."

"Okay, what will you be doing?"

"Ugh." Langston groaned. "Dorian wants to have a mother-daughter lunch."

"Oh, fun." Starr chuckled. "Well, I have to check on Hope, then I'll visit James... okay, bye."

"Bye, Starr." Langston told her, then Starr hung up her phone, and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

"Alrighty, then." James walked into Lilly's apartment with a bunch of stuff in his arms. "I grabbed my PS3, a few games, and some movies." he said, shutting the door with his foot.

Lilly took a bite, then smiled. "Cool and thank you again for the ice cream."

"Oh, no problem." he put everything on the coffee table, then both of them locked eyes. Lilly's phone started ringing, but she didn't budge. "You gonna get that?"

"Oh, right." she nodded, taking it out of her pocket, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Please, don't hang up, Lilly... let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Zack, you fucked my step-sister and you've been fucking her behind my back."

"Just believe me when I say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Lilly scoffed. "First Chloe, then Jenna... is there anyone else you've failed to mention?"

"No, no... just Chloe and Jenna, I swear, that's all."

"Zack I don't wanna hear it anymore. I'm done with you and I'm damn sure done with Chloe, so lose my number and." she paused to take a deep breath. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." suddenly, Lilly threw her phone against the wall, breaking it, and before she knew it, she felt James' arms around her, in a hug, then she just broke down and cried as he held her tight.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hello, Starr." Ford greeted, after he opened the door.

"Hi, is James home?"

Ford scratched his head. "Actually, he's not."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope." Ford crossed his arms over his chest. "But where ever he is, I'm sure he's having a blast."

Starr frowned. "I'm serious, Ford."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you be at home with Cole and your daughter?" he shrugged, as Starr glared at him. "Just saying." she glared at him for a few more seconds, then walked away. Ford chuckled as he shut the door.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, for crying all over your shirt."

James chuckled, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Flower... it's fine." Lilly looked up at him and he pushed the stray hairs behind her ear. "There's the smile I was looking for."

"I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault, okay? None of it is your fault."

"Yes, it is... I was a blind idiot that didn't see what was going on."

"Lilly, you're not an blind idiot, they're the idiots. Just forget about them." James waved his hand. "And focus on your new life, here, without them."

"You're right." she nodded. "I don't need any of them anymore... I mean, I got my Uncle John."

"And." James grabbed her hand. "You got me."

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then suddenly the door opened, followed by "What's going on in here?" snapping them out of their daze, making James let go of her hand. "Uh, hello?"

Lilly looked up with a smile. "Hey, Uncle John... what's up?"

"I tried calling you, but you're here with James, _alone_."

"Well, I broke my phone."

"How?"

"I got into a fight with Chloe, then after that, my ex called me. I got pissed and threw my phone." she pointed. "Somewhere over there."

"Okay, so why is James here?"

"Uncle John, he just took me to get some ice cream, and we were gonna watch some movies."

James put up his hands in defeat. "That's all we're doing... I swear."

John looked between Lilly and James, then glared at him. "Fine, you sit in the recliner."

"Okay." James got up and plopped down on it.

John pointed his finger in his face. "You better stay put." James nodded, the John looked at Lilly as he sat down on the couch. "I talked to your mom and the movers should be on the road shortly, so they should arrive here tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome." she leaned back on the couch. "Can't wait until I officially move in."

"Yeah." John glared at James. "I bet." he looked away and sighed, tapping Lilly on her arm. "Also, your mom and Vince will be stopping by, mainly to check this place out, to make sure it's okay for you to live in."

"Uncle John." Lilly looked around. "It looks awesome to me."

"I agree, John." James looked around too.

John looked at the time on his watch. "James, isn't it time for you to go? I mean, don't you have school?"

"Not until tomorrow." he leaned back in the recliner, with a smirk.

"So." Lilly started. "What school do you go to?"

"LU- Llanview University."

"Oh, cool... Uncle John, I can get my credits transfered over from U of NC."

"Sure." he nodded. "We'll go check it out, after Paul's funeral."

"That works for me." Lilly smiled.

Minutes later, they heard knocking, and John stood up. "I wonder who that can be?" he walked over and opened the door. "Katey... Vince, come on in."

"Well, thank you." Katey smiled, walking inside, then she raised her eyebrow, seeing Lilly with the kid from the restaurant. "What's going on here?"

"James and I were just hanging out." Lilly shrugged. "That's all."

Both Katey and Vince sat down on the love seat. "That's all, huh?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Well, we just wanted to check this place out." Katey looked around. "To make sure it's livable enough for you and..."

"MOM." Lilly cut her off. "Did, uh, Chloe leave?"

"Yeah she did." Katey nodded. "Dana picked her up and we came straight here, why?"

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest and darted her eyes at Vince. "You might want to lock up your daughter or better yet, send her to an all girls boarding school out of the country."

"Why?"

"Because she's been sleeping with Zack."

Katey's eyes widened. "What?"

"How do you know this?" Vince asked, looking a little pissed off.

John looked over at James. "Maybe you should go home."

James was about to get up, but Lilly put up her hand. "No, he's staying." John frowned, as James sat back in his seat, then Lilly turned her attention back to Vince. "The reason why I know, is because she came here and told me all about it, plus Zack called me confirming it." Lilly stood up, grabbed her broken cell phone, and went over to James. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." James stood up and stretched, then he noticed John glaring at him. "I'll bring her back, I promise."

"You better." John sat down on the couch. "Or you'll be sitting in a jail cell."

"Duly noted, Detective." James gave him a salute, then him and Lilly walked out of the apartment.

"After Paul's funeral, Katey, we're going back home, Chloe will be grounded until the end of time, and I'm gonna wring that little bastards neck."

"Calm down, Honey." she put her hand on his leg.

"Calm down? I can't." he shook his head. "Chloe is fifteen and Zack will be eighteen in three months. How can you tell me to calm down?"

"Okay, look... if you want, you can go back home to take care of it."

"You sure? What about Lilly?" he paused. "And Paul's funeral? I came here to support my step-daughter."

"I know, Vince... Lilly loves you and I'm sure she'll understand, but you have to take care of your daughter, before she ends up like Lilly."

John looked a little confused. "What do you mean... end up like Lilly?"


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

James opened up the doors and let Lilly walk in first, then grabbed her hand, leading her over to a table. "Rodies." he started, sitting across from her. "Has the best bacon cheese burgers and steak fries, ever."

"Sounds good." she nodded. "With a Pepsi?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Flower." he winked, making her blush.

A few minutes later, a waitress went up to James and Lilly's table. "Welcome to Rodies, my name is Amy, and I'll be serving you." Lilly noticed that Amy's eyes were glued to James and she raised her eyebrow. "Is there anything I can get _you_ today?"

"_We.._." James shoved both menus in Amy's face. "We'd like two bacon cheese burgers."

"Extra bacon."

James nodded, smiling at Lilly. "Extra bacon, steak fries, and two Pepsi's."

Amy sighed, looking a little disappointed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you bring us a chocolate shake?" James saw Lilly's eyes widen. "With two straws and could you get us extra napkins too?"

"Coming right up." Amy groaned, walking away.

James laughed a little. "I take it... you like chocolate shakes."

"Yes, I do." Lilly nodded. "They're yummy."

"Good." he paused. "So, what's, like, your favorite things? Color, movie, animal... stuff like that."

"My favorite colors are: blue, pink, and silver. I have a lot of favorite movies, so I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Fair enough." James nodded.

"Here's your chocolate shake, Pepsi's, and napkin's." Amy said, putting everything on the table. "You're food will be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you." James grabbed both straws and put them both in the milkshake as Amy walked away. "Okay, favorite pet?"

"I have a few that I like... dolphins, white tigers, monkeys, mountain lions, and ferrets."

"You like ferrets?" James laughed. "Really?"

"Yep, they're cute, and yeah, they smell bad. I used to have two of them that Uncle John and my dad bought for me, but they died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." she gave him a weak smile. "I loved those animals, they were the best."

...

"Come on, Starr, we finally got some alone time to grab some dinner. Your mom is watching Hope, so we can stay out all night if we wanted to... it's just you and me."

"Alright, Cole." she nodded. "Just you and me."

Seconds later, they walked into Rodies. "I'll get us a table." Cole announced, before walking away.

Starr looked around and stopped in her tracks when she saw James sitting in a booth with a girl, she's never seen before. "Who is that?" she muttered to herself, then she watched as they laughed and ate their food in front of them.

As she was about to confront James, Cole grabbed her arm. "I got us a table." he saw the weird look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she lied, putting on a fake smile. "It's nothing." then both of them sat down, but Starr made sure she could see James and that girl from where she was sitting.

...

Lilly's phone went off with a text message, so she looked at it, and groaned. "Something wrong?" James asked, but with food in his mouth, it sounded more like "Fomfing wong?"

Lilly giggled, putting her phone on the table. "That was my mom... apparently Vince left to take care of his Satan spawn and mom checked out of the hotel to stay in my apartment."

"Bummer." James took a drink of his Pepsi. "Paul's funeral is Friday, right? Your mom will only be here for a few more days."

"Yeah, true... and while she's here, she will do nothing but hover over me, treating me like I'm five."

"Well." James reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "I believe that things happen for a reason and everything will be okay."

"I hope so." Lilly smiled.

A few minutes later, Amy walked up to their table. " Here's the check and have a good night."

"Thanks." Lilly nodded, then Amy walked away. "I'll pay for it."

As she was about to grab the check, James snatched it. "No, no." he pulled out a twenty from his pocket and set the money with the check, under the ketchup bottle. "I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Think of this, like, a date."

"A date, huh?"

"Ready to go." James stood up and held out his hand. "I'm sure your mother is waiting."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait." Lilly giggled, grabbing his hand, and stood to her feet, then they walked outside.

...

"Starr?" Cole waved his arm, but got no response. "Earth to Starr... do you copy?" still got no response, so he threw a french fry at her neck, snapping her out of her daze. "You okay?"

"What? Huh?"

"What's the matter with you? It's like you're on another planet."

"Oh, sorry." she looked up and noticed that James and the girl was gone, then she turned her attention back to Cole. "Maybe we should go home and be with Hope, and make sure she's okay."

"She's fine, Starr."

"What if she misses me... or us?"

Cole looked at the time on his watch. "How many dinners do we get to have alone? Can't we enjoy the rest of the night... please?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then sighed, wanting to know who that girl James was with.

* * *

"This is me." Lilly stepping in front of her apartment door, making James chuckle, and nod. "Thanks for being there for me, hanging out, the ice cream, and the food."

"Well, it was an all day date."

"Yep." she nodded with a smile. "And it's the best date I've ever had."

"Me too." he smiled back, then suddenly, the door swung open, and James did a half ass salute. "I brought her back... safe and sound, Detective."

"Good." he looked over at Lilly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." she turned her attention to James. "Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure, Lilly." he winked at her, then walked into his apartment, and shutting the door behind him.

"Lilly." John called, snapping her out of her daze, making her give him a funny look. "We need to talk."

"Oh, right." she giggled, walking inside, then she sat down in the recliner. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Honey." Katey said, not looking up from her magazine.

"So, you wanted to talk Uncle John?"

"Yeah." he stood in front of Lilly with a frown and his hands on his hips. "When exactly were you gonna tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Ugh!" Lilly glared at her mother. "You told him?"

"We kinda had to... Vince doesn't want Chloe to end up like you and that's why he had to go."

"Whatever." Lilly shook her head, then looked up at John. "It doesn't even matter anyway."

"What?" Katey raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Lilly sighed, as John sat down on the couch. "Given these recent events." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I even keep it?

"Oh, Lilly." Katey shook her head. "Regardless, that baby is my grandchild. Just because Zack is a piece of shit, doesn't mean you should have an abortion."

"Abortion? No, Mom, I was talking about putting it up for adoption."

"Oh, thank God." Katey let out a breath of relief, then frowned. "Wait... you put the baby up for adoption, Vince and I will never see it."

"Well, I'm not changing my mind... just hope and pray that Zack knocks up Chloe too, then you'll get a grandchild."

"That's not even funny, Lilly."

"Well, I see no other options, Mom."

Katey sighed. "Honey, please... just think about it."

Lilly groaned. "Alright, fine. I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." Katey smiled, then went back to her magazine.

"So." John started. "Does James know?"

"No and nobody else has to, because it's really nobody's business."

"People will start asking questions, when your belly expands passed your feet."

"Uncle John, I really don't care what people think about me... so let them ask questions, none of it will bother me."

"She's right, John." Katey nodded. "My daughter is a tough cookie."

"Yeah, so if they find out, then they find out." Lilly shook her head. "It's not a big deal."

"Alright, then." John ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever you think is best, Lil, but if you ever need anything, just let me know. I'll help you as much as I can."

"I know, Uncle John." she smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

Ford walked into his apartment, a few hours later, and raised his eyebrow. "Where have you been, James?" he set his jacket on the recliner. "Been trying to call you."

"I forgot my phone."

"Okay, so... where have you been almost all day?"

James looked up with a smile. "Hanging out with Lilly."

"Oh, really?" Ford crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, while you were out with John's niece, Starr stopped by looking for you."

"Didn't you tell me to move on from Starr?"

"I did, but not with John's niece!"

"Look, Bobby." James sighed. "Lilly and I are just hanging out." he put up his hands in defeat. "That's all."

"Uh-huh, well, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I got this, Bro." James got up from the couch, and headed towards the hallway. "I'm going in my room and I don't want to be bothered... unless it's Lilly, of course."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ford waved his hand, then he heard James shut his door. "This is very bad idea." Ford muttered, looking into the fridge.


End file.
